This invention relates generally to the field of accessories for a backpack and an umbrella and more specifically to a backpack strap umbrella holder.
The use of umbrellas during rainy or extremely sunny weather is well known. Umbrellas typically consist of a rigid pole and a fabric cover that is supported by a hinged collapsible support structure. Many people, also carry backpacks which can hold school items, camping items or any other variety of items such as sports clothing and equipment, food, tools and so forth.
There are instances where a person wearing a backpack is also holding other items in his or her hands and does not have the capacity to hold a deployed umbrella during rainy or extremely sunny weather.
To this end, it would be convenient and useful to provide a novel means for holding an umbrella in a hands-free manner while wearing a back pack.